Possibilities
by loveless139
Summary: Haruhi dumps Tamaki. Tamaki goes to Kyouya for comfort... Sorta... Lemon scented.  I would like to apologize. It seems I uploaded the wrong file under the wrong title. I have fixed it.


A/N: Yo. You know me. You pervs favorite my stuff and my username… I'm a perv too. It's okay. It would be weird if I wrote this stuff and wasn't a perv, it would be really really weird. Therefore, I'd just like to say….

_**DARKE BABY THIS IS FOR YOU!**_

A/N Cont.: Yeah. Not creepy at all. Thanks to my beta Tsuki btw. At least I remember to thank her every time she betas for me. So, a word from my beta maybe and on to the story.

Tsuki: I thank you by writing you smut! Okay, I'll start to thank you from now on.

**Possibilities**

Kyouya was sitting the Host Club's office room. The only light was from the lamp on the desk. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there but he didn't want to go home and was let off with a lot more than he should've been due to the large sum his family donated to the school every year.

He pulled his glasses off to wipe some dust off of them. He was trying to concentrate on the plans for the next Host Club event but found his mind kept wondering back to a certain blonde he knew. At those thoughts, the vice-president of the club felt a strong hatred towards a certain cross-dressing girl who had stolen the attentions of the club's president.

He heaved a heavy sigh, thinking, 'I shouldn't blame her. It's not her fault. I mean, it's not like she went out of her way to get Tamaki to fall for her.' He replaced his glasses on his nose. The poor heartbroken man tried to quell the pain from his chest at the thought of the happy couple.

Suddenly, Kyouya heard footsteps in the hall. He turned to the door as his hand reached for the stun gun in his school bag. No one was supposed to be in the school this late. The footsteps paused outside of the club's room before the door was pushed open. The VP found himself looking at the object of his thoughts and desires. However, much to his distress, Tamaki had tears running down his cheeks.

Tamaki looked stunned as he saw his longtime friend sitting at the desk. The next thing either of them knew, the blonde had run across the room and was bawling on the others chest. Kyouya was stunned. His arms automatically came up to wrap around the sobbing blonde.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" Kyouya asked concern.

The weeping president tried to tell him what the problem but he couldn't get it past the heaving in his chest. The brunette rubbed his back.

"Calm down, Tamaki. Take deep breathes." Kyouya instructed him. After a few minutes, the blonde had calmed down enough so he could talk right. "Now, try again. What's wrong?"

"Ha-haruhi… S-she dumped me." Tamaki stuttered out. The brunette had to resist the urge to cheer. The president continued. "I-I thought she loved me." He started to cry again.

Kyouya gave the boy in his arms a squeeze before he breathed in. "Stop that," The blonde looked up confused. "She's not worth crying over if she's done something like this. Just forget her."

"B-but I can't, Kyouya," Tamaki stated. "It hurts too much."

The vice president knew he was about to do something he'd probably regret but he couldn't sit by as the blonde suffered. He grabbed Tamaki's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. "I know… Far too well." Kyouya whispered before he kissed the boy in his arms.

Much to his surprise, Tamaki started to kiss him back. The blonde's arms slowly rose to wrap around the brunette's neck. Kyouya pulled back after a minute or so. He just stared at the president.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"You just got dumped by a girl…. Shouldn't you be punching me or something?" Kyouya replied quietly.

The blonde seemed to consider what he had said. "You're right." He suddenly pushed the brunette hard. This caused Kyouya to fall backwards… Onto a couch. Tamaki, then, climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. Much the the vice president's pleasure, the boy sitting in his lap began to grind down on him. Their erections rubbing against each other through the thin fabric of their pants. They both moaned wantonly at the friction.

Kyouya began unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt as the blonde continued grinding against him. Kissing across the bare chest in front of him, the brunette's hands dropped to the fastening on the pants. The president only raised up enough for him to pull the pants down to his mid-thigh. He wasn't surprised that the blonde wore no underwear.

Gasping, he felt Tamaki pull him from his jeans. The blonde was just about to impale himself, Kyouya stopped him. Panting, he asked, "What about a condom or stretching?"

"Kyouya, I need to feel you inside me now." Tamaki whined sexily.

The brunette placed his hands on the others hips before pulling the boy down on to his erection. Tamaki moaned loudly as his knees gave way and he fell on the last few inches of the cock he was sitting on.

They were still for a few moments before the president lifted himself up before dropping back down. Quickly, Kyouya matched him thrust for thrust. The brunette wrapped a hand around Tamaki's neglected penis and stroked him in time.

It wasn't long before the blonde stuttered out, "Ky-Kyouya, I'm- I'm gonna…AH!" White pearly come landed on the brunette's shirt but he didn't care as he felt Tamaki tighten around him almost unbearably. It only took two more thrusts before he, too, came inside of the president he held so dear.

From the window in the door, three people watched the lovemaking inside the room. Haruhi turned to the twins. She just smiled.

"You both owe me $50. I told you if I dumped Tamaki, he would end up getting screwed by Kyouya." She whispered so as to not alert the boys in the room.

"Damn. You were right." One of the twins said.

The other looked at her. "But I thought you actually liked Tamaki?" He asked.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong. I did like Tamaki… But then, I considered the possibilities that could happen if I hooked up with you two." She said seductively.

END!

A/N: That was it. In addition, NO I will NOT do a twinsXHaruhi… I don't write hetro smut. I'm sorry. Please review. It gives me purpose. Now a word from my beta.

Tsuki: Word. *reaches for a box of tissues* that was... a-MAZE-ing! Loved it! I would do a TwinsXHaruhi... only if I could make Haruhi a guy though. EWWW to hetro. w


End file.
